


Send My Love Away...

by Lazydesk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternative Universe- mercenaries, Angry smol blond, Drug Use, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: The job they were on should be easy enough. As mercenaries, the two of them had been through their fair share of tussles in the past. Victor had powerful abilities, commanding wind and ice with a flick of his fingers. There had been a time when there had been nothing more beautiful than that power. Yuri in contrast was just as powerful but in a far more subtle way. This job however made Yuri’s skin crawl.





	Send My Love Away...

**Author's Note:**

> "Forgot what I was losing my mind about  
> I only wrote this down to make you press rewind  
> And send a message, "I was young and a menace"
> 
> Young and a menace
> 
> Woke up on the wrong side of reality  
> And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me  
> And as far as the time, far as the time  
> Not sure I'm there yet but I'm searching out the ride,"  
> \- "Young and Menace", Fall Out boy

Yuri always liked winter the least out of any season. It wasn’t that he disliked the cold, no that was actually rather nice. With a pale complexion and rather sad tolerance for heat, the cold was preferable. What was disappointing was the lack of color. Winter was so drab. It carried on for months and months in a mindless monotony. Spring and summer were the best, full of vibrancy. But there was something about the vastness of open fields with nothing but snow and frost covering the land, untouched by humans, that was so appealing.

     “What’s on your mind Yuri?” Victor asked from his side, head cocked to the side and a devious smirk on his elegant features. The cigarette clutched between Yuri’s fingers suddenly felt much more precious than before. That was the problem with the creatures like Victor. They were always so smug.

     “Nothing old man,” Yuri answered quietly. Of course Victor loved snow and ice, everything about the cold suited him just fine. Like ice Victor, was all pale elegance and sharp edges. Nature had modeled him after the very season. Harsh, petty, and ever changing. And just like an open field he remained untouched and free. What must that feel like.

     “Oh you’re no fun,” Victor pouted like a child might, bottom lip pointing out petulantly. Huffing, Yuri faced the entrance to the courtyard. It was going to be a really really long night.

     The job they were on should be easy enough. As mercenaries, the two of them had been through their fair share of tussles in the past. Victor had powerful abilities, commanding wind and ice with a flick of his fingers. There had been a time when there had been nothing more beautiful than that power. Yuri in contrast was just as powerful but in a far more subtle way. This job however made Yuri’s skin crawl. Their target was a powerful young man, slightly older than Yuri himself. Worst part was Yuri and the target shared the same name, though the pronunciation and inflections were slightly different. It was going to be an easy job, but a dirty one. Victor had an odd sense of morality in that regard. The old man called them bounty hunters when in reality they were more or less head hunters. Katsuki Yuuri was worth a lot of money to a number of very bad people. That made the Japanese man incredibly valuable.

     Katsuki Yuuri was a bit of a mystery, Yuri thought as he reviewed the mission directive in his head. Unlike Victor, Yuri had a memory like an elephant. Every detail of every document he had ever read stuck to the corners of his mind like it was laid out before him. It was a little worrisome that Victor hadn’t taken into account that Katsuki’s powers, if he had any, were an unknown. Beside him Victor’s confidence fluctuated.

     “Yuri, you’re tugging on my emotions again.” Victor flinched away from him slightly. What could he say, Empathy was the kind of power that was shitty no matter how you looked at it. His mom had been the psychic in the family tree, it pissed Yuri off to know end that he had gotten her power on top of his father’s. _The things you could make people tell you little love._ Tucking a combat knife away into his boot, he glanced at Victor.

     “Shut up,” He grumbled, “You may think that this fight will be easy but I’m not so sure. Katsuki comes from a long line of very powerful people, with some very dangerous abilities. Not to mention that Phichit Chulanot is his body guard and close friend should be intimidating.” The distaste on Victor’s face said everything with no words at all. That and the fact that the man couldn’t hide his emotions from Yuri didn’t help. The nasty little scar through Victor’s brow hadn’t faded from the last time he had fought Chulanot. People in their small little world often times crossed paths. Victor had been unfortunate enough to have a bit of a scrap that had left his dignity a little scarred.

     Tucked away in ambush position, Yuri could hear the sound of cars approaching. Headlights flooded the empty courtyard. Dull sounds of an engine turning off fell on the ears of the two lying in wait. There was a faint smell of gasoline and the mountain air robbed the area of anything else. From his position, Yuri could see that the first person out of the car was Katsuki Mari, their targets older sister. Though she was small in frame an in stature, Yuri knew better than to underestimate the woman. Elementals like Victor and Mari were always a problem. The woman commanded water with ease, which also meant that she had about a foot of water pretty much everywhere outside with all the snow lying around. He once saw her yank the water out of plants to kill someone who spoke out of turn through a co-workers chest camera. Chulanot was next, the little beauty mark at the corner of his eye stood out even as far away as they were; there was always something so disarming about the young man. Whether it was his easy smile or unfitting frame for his power, Yuri did not know. Bending down Phichit leaned into the car.

     “Yuuri wake up, we’re here.” That was when Yuri got his first look at Katsuki Yuuri.

     Honestly he wasn’t sure what he expected, but a blurry eyed sleepy twenty-two year old wasn’t it. Yuuri adjusted his glasses higher onto his nose which was wrinkled up at the cold. Suddenly Yuri felt anxiety rising in his chest, yet it was not his own. It was Katsuki’s. This was a nightmare, it was worst case scenario. Yuri had never been good with controlling his empathy with anyone who struggled to control their own. It was part of the reason why he liked Victor, because although the old man could cycle through emotions quickly, he controlled them impeccably. A different mask, emotion, and personality for each person he interacted with. Consistency was something to be respected in that regard. Other than that, the man with silvery hair and a wicked smile was wildly erratic. Like a child, Yuri thought almost absentmindedly. Victor turned and made eye contact with his protégé, he knew. Signaling it was time to go, Yuri began to break into a crouch. It was a long way down from the roof he was on. There was lull and then there was a gap in the people standing in the courtyard.

     “Going somewhere?” A voice spoke behind the two hidden away on the roof. Shadows licked out from the over hanging trees, swirling and warping like a heartbeat. The air turned almost acrid, smelling of dead flowers and acid. Whipping around, Yuri dodged by jumping off the roof and onto the snowy ground. Victor shielded himself with a wall of ice. Phichit fucking Chulanot smiled down at Yuri with his glittery eyes. “Because I would really hate for this fight to get out of hand,”

     Yuri had been a street kid and therefore fought like a dirty son of a bitch. A run away from the age of thirteen, he had learned to survive by whatever means necessary. It didn’t matter if it was prostitution or pick pocketing an unfortunate idiot, he survived. Survival was exhausting but if you were good at it you could maybe live a half-way decent life. The funny thing is, even if you’re living on the streets, you’re never really free. Fate also is a petty bitch. After an unfortunate run in with Victor, the man as cold as ice all but adopted him. _You made me bleed. Let me teach you how to make someone break._ Brought him into his broken little family. Mila was brash and loud; with a touch of her fingers anything broken could be healed and anything dead would surge back to life. There were plants in their home that survived for years. Age didn’t seem to touch her or anyone she came into contact with. No lines or wrinkles marred victor’s face nor did Yuri’s skin lose its youthful glow. Georgi with his impenetrable skin but a heart as easily broken as glass. One moment he could be taking a hit that would have killed anyone else and the next he could be spouting romantic poetry from the Victorian era. They were weak in comparison to Victor and maybe that was why Yuri attached himself to the man made of ice. Maybe it was something more. _When was the last time you had a bed that was your own?_ It didn’t matter, Yuri was indebted to him. But in that courtyard never before had Yuri regretted attaching himself to Victor more.

     No one in their odd little community had ever seen his face before, hiding behind a simple mask that covered his mouth and nose. In the inelegant tumble to the ground from the roof his mask had slipped off and his hair had come undone from his braid. White gold hair fell into his eyes. Honestly why had he let Victor and Mila convince him to grow it long? Pulling the knife he had stored carefully in his boot, he Rolled and got back onto his feet, Yuri narrowed his eyes and searched for Chulanot. The two of them were more suited to fight each other than Victor would be. Yuri was made for close combat, despite a lithe frame his body was slightly more used to tanking a hit when need be. The thing about close quarter’s combat that most people forgot, especially where a knife was involved, you were going to get hit unless your opponents skill level was far below yours. Yuri was no fool. As Chulanot launched out of the shadows, Yuri blocked with his left arm and extended his arm with the knife to draw a slash across Chulanot’s arm. This clearly caught him by surprise. Dancing back Chulanot looked down at his now blood soaked shirt. It was lucky for the little Thai assassin that Yuri hadn’t poisoned any of his blades.

     “Phichit!” Yuuri Katsuki called out from the porch of the Villa. Mari was trying to get him inside which would make things a lot harder on Yuri. It surprised him that the fierce woman wasn’t sticking around to fight. Something was off. There was something that Yuri wasn’t able to read. Phichit to his credit didn’t take his eyes off Yuri, the shadows around him bending and stretching ever so slightly in time with his breaths.

     “I’ve never seen you before,” Chulanot cocked his head to the side, “Though you do look like someone who would belong to Victor.” It was a jab and Yuri knew it. Victor liked pretty and powerful things.

     “Eh,” Yuri growled slightly and mirrored phichit’s posture, “He might have collected me, but I am fully capable of dishing out more than him. He’s getting old you know?” Yuri shrugged his shoulders and felt a rush of cold beside him. Ice swirled around Victor, little bits of frost clinging to his hair. Yuri exhaled slightly, breath fogging up. Things were getting bad but not unmanageable. They could still do this, provided there weren’t any more distractions.

     It was then that sound of a final car engine approaching caught Yuri’s ears. If there was anything reliable in the universe it was Murphy’s fucking law. It was now or never. Using the distraction of the approaching vehicle, he burst from his position. Barely a blink of movement to the average eye. Before Mari, Phichit, or the other dark haired guard could move. Yuri stood next target and drove the point of his blade into Katsuki Yuuri’s shoulder. Katsuki hurled to the ground and Yuri wrapped his right arm around his neck and held the grip steady with his left. The reason Yuri chose to train in close quarter combat was that he didn’t like killing from afar. In his opinion, the person you were targeting should get to know where their death or capture came from. It was common fucking courtesy.

     “Stop!” Mari called out, her deep and scratchy voice echoing across the courtyard. The newest member to join the group had a cocky smile and a laser sharp gaze. Yuri found himself instantly annoyed by the man, from his stupid haircut all the way down to the maple leaf tattoo on his arm. “How much is the bounty worth? I will pay you double.” Yuri reached out with his aura, feeling for anything to indicate she was lying. Mari Katsuki, the snake, was sarcastic and bold. However what the tiny woman was known for was her ability to manipulate and lie. It’s how she made her way to the peak of organized crime in Japan. The woman had money. The woman had power. But Yuri had her brother. And that was the most valuable thing to Mari Katsuki. Weeks of careful planning on Yuri’s part had been ruined by Victor’s arrogance and Phichit’s supernatural ability to always tell when someone was watching.

     “Funny thing is,” Yuri spoke calmly, “You’re lying to me. So that must mean you think you have some sort of power in this situation, which I assure you, you do not.” Katsuki choked as he tightened his grip on the Japanese man. Victor’s ice was keeping Chulanot at bay. A swirling cloud of frost that was moving recklessly about the enclosed space. Yuri was in command of the situation. Mari blinked and drew back into herself. It must be a rare thing for her to be powerless

     “Blondie,” The newcomer stepped past Mari and far too close to Yuri for his own comfort. At barely five foot four inches this annoying, overly-confident man towered over him. “Tell me your name,” Yuri started to growl low in his throat and before he knew what was happening, he answered.

     “Yuri Plisetsky,” The words tasted disgusting on his tongue, bitter. It occurred to him in that moment, that he was dealing with a psychic. Possibly more powerful than the carefully erected blocks in his mind could handle. Victor seemed to realize too because there was the tell tell sign of the wind picking up. Soon the snow swirled and licked at Yuri’s heels, drowning out what the man with the maple leaf was saying. Leaning into Katsuki’s body, Yuri spoke.

     “Change of plans, you’re coming with me.”

     Yuuri Katsuki, for being such an anxious person seemed to be rather calm given the situation. Sitting on a private jet, Yuuri looked over Yuri with wide and curious whiskey eyes.

     “What is it!” Yuri finally snapped. Adjusting in his seat, though his movement was restricted with suppression cuffs, Yuuri Katsuki cleared his throat.

     “You are very young.” When he witnessed Yuri getting fired up, he raised his hands in an effort to placate him. “I didn’t not mean to offend you. I have just grown up around thugs and assassins. It’s simply rare to see someone talented emerge so young.” Yuri shrugged in response. There was something wrong with Yuuri Katsuki. Though there was also something wrong with Victor at the moment. Which was really pissing Yuri off. The older man had looked Yuuri up and down, turned bright red, and gone to co-pilot for Otabek. There had been stars in his eyes and actual fluttery emotion in his heart. Victor didn’t do emotions like that.

     “I am what I am,” the two shared a moment of silence. That had been too close. Being able to push thoughts was incredibly rare ability but to assert one’s will over another’s was downright unheard of. If Yuri crossed paths with him in the near future, he would have to be careful. Though he was had a psychic ability himself, Yuri only had the defenses that Yakov, the old bastard, had taught him to put up at all times. It helped him filter out the white noise of people around him.

     About an hour later Victor came into the cabin and placed an unwanted hand on Yuri’s shoulder. A wave of calm washed over Yuri. There were so many emotions and most of them were draining. So it was a relief when something like contentment or happiness came up.

     “Otabek needs some company up front,” Victor murmured softly, “And I need to have a chat with Mr. Katsuki,” Grumbling Yuri got to his feet and tugged on his sweater. The fabric soothed an ache that had settled deep. Otabek watched the skies but caressed his aura across Yuri’s as soon as he entered the cockpit. They had been fast friends. Now they were best friends. Slumping into the open seat, Yuri let out a loud sigh. At least there was one person on earth who wasn’t grating on the nerves. That’s what Otabek was, an honest to god break from the hell of emotions.

     “How was your day?” Otabek questioned, there was a teasing tone to his voice. It was not lost on the blond sitting next to him.

     “It was awful with a side of bullshit,” Yuri griped. There was nothing worse than being exposed in a fight. A physical attack was one thing but a mental attack was another.

     “Sounds delightful,” Otabek hummed, the low tone of his voice was familiar and comforting. “When we land will you be participating in a post-mission drink?” Snorting, Yuri eyed his best friend critically.

     “Beka I am going to drink an entire damn bottle,” Little did he know that their night out on the town would go down in infamy…well for one of them at least.

     In all his years on this earth, Yuri Plisetsky had never witnessed something quite as amazing as he did on that night. The bar he and Beka had chosen to go to was secluded and smelled like peanuts and vodka. People hummed and whispered, an entire building full of liars and thieves. That was the beautiful thing about the bar, no one cared who you were. As long as you had money and a strong stomach, anyone was welcome. Though Otabek wasn’t originally from Russia, the older had no ties anywhere else. Yuri had claimed him as a best friend and Mila had claimed Beka as a lover. Honestly he couldn’t hate Mila for making a move. For someone who dabbled in illegality, Otabek was remarkably straight laced. Victor even liked him. Victor didn’t like anyone. That being said when Victor Nikiforov came marching into the bar two hours later with Yuuri Katsuki in tow, things went utterly to shit.

     Blue eyes that were remarkably expressive were Victor’s most striking feature and that night they were glittering with something Yuri had never seen before.

     “Yuri!” Victor called out and the little blond shrank down in his seat.

     “Whatever it is,” Yuri muttered and down the shot before him, “Absolutely not,” Preemptively shutting Victor down always worked best. Yuuri Katsuki slipped into the seat next to Otabek. Mila must have healed the Japanese man’s arm for he was not favoring it. Digging out his pack of cigarettes, Yuri slipped one between his lips. After thoroughly patting his pockets for his lighter, Yuri realized he left them in the jacket he had taken on the mission. That was when Katsuki leaned forward and snapped his finger together, a little flame appearing. Of course. Of course he was an elemental. Leaning forward after a moment’s hesitation, he breathed in a large drag. The sharp taste of menthol cover the nerves he was feeling.

     “Four million dollars,” Yuuri Katsuki said quietly. Yuri looked at him for a moment, “My sister just hired Victor for Four million dollars.” The shy and anxious young man was still lurking but there was a soft calm about Yuuri now. There was two different sides to the man before him; a soft introvert and a hardened young man shaped by his experiences in organized crime.

     “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Well that explained the pleased as punch look on Victor’s face. Even Otabek looked slightly amused, bastard.

     “And an associate of mine wishes to hire you,” Yuuri continued. Now that was interesting. “He is willing to pay the same for you. However you and Victor will be working in separate countries the majority of the time, Jean does a fair amount of business with my family so you will see him.” Yuri leaned back and held in a single drag pondering.

     “What country?” Yuri asked after thinking it over. The States were out of the question as was Spain.

     “Canada,” Yuuri answered him and appeared to be flinching slightly. Canada might not be that bad-

     “That motherfucker with the compulsion ability?” Yuri growled and Victor was opening his mouth to say something. “Tell him he can fuck right on off.” Yuri tugged Otabek up from the table to return to their home. The thing about fate is that it rarely pans out the way you expect it to.

     “Really!” Mila jumped over the back of the couch and laid her head down in Yuri’s lap. There was an interesting side effect of Mila’s ability that gave her a unique smell. If she simply healed an injury there would be the soft scent of salt water and a sea breeze. If she was bringing back the dead there was an almost overwhelming scent of sweet peas. An odd side effect but then again she got off easy. Tonight she smelled like the sea, fresh and inviting. Yuri would never admit it but when she was like this it was one of his favorite things. As a healer she could make broken bones straighten and violent flesh wounds seal back together. Though let it never be said she was useless in a fight or incapable of violence. The one and only time Yuri had been nearly fatally wounded, she had taken his blade from is sheath on his thigh and jabbed it into pursuers throat. Absolutely no hesitation. Though they had never talked about Mila had grown up on the streets too. If the little tattoo of a bird was anything to go by, she had at one point someone else’s property. She might have a gentle heart but Mila could be just as cold as Victor’s ice.

     Mila raised her eyes and looked up at Yuri. They were discussing the proposition, this Jean had made and the possible preventative measures against compulsion.

     “You can always take blockers but that will also dull your own empathy. Which I know is probably a no go for you since it’s how you judge people.” Mila, although she was a crass woman how sometimes failed to show common sense had degrees in both biochemistry and Microbiology. The knowledge Yuri possessed was only from textbooks and the articles he read, “I suppose there is also…I wonder if a limiter would work on you?” A limiter sounded like an immensely bad idea. Yuri hated wearing the little rods in his ears and only did so when completely necessary. They were a double edged sword. A limiter blocked another person’s, specifically psychics, ability to read you or use an ability against you. The down side was that they had terrible side effects and they varied from person to person.

     “They work, however they give me horrific vertigo.” Yuri mentioned to Mila. The red head perked up immediately.

     “I have something that might help with that,” She said and grinned like a maniac. Yuri’s lip curled up. It was going to be a long day.

     In total there were four limitation bars that Mila had numbed up his ears to implant. Once healed they would be able to be removed with ease but for now they felt relatively awful.

     “That should do it,” Mila admired her work as she spoke, “Take these twice a day for six weeks until the effects wear off. Then you should no longer feel the effects of the limiters.” Yuri ran a finger over the shell of his ear.

     “Thank you Mila,” He offered quietly and stood up. “Tell Beka that I’m going to accept the job for me. I need to go talk to Victor and that shit head.” Mila snorted and wiggled her fingers at Yuri.

     “Be sure to shield your eyes when entering the room. Last time Georgi checked on them Victor was giving Katsuki one hundred and fifty percent of his wooing power.” Yuri slammed the door to her office loudly just to be spiteful.

     Victor had his own suite as did all four of them living there. Without knocking, Yuri kicked open the door. The room was surprisingly warm. Victor’s room was never warm. Katsuki sat in the corner of the room next to the fireplace. Sleeves rolled up, Victor sat across from the Japanese man. Both men appeared to be stuck in what appeared to be a silent battle of wits.

     “Oi!” Yuri snarled as if crashing through the door hadn’t adequately announced his presence. Victor looked up and studied him closely. It was easy to forget how truly powerful Victor was until he cast that gaze upon you. No matter how much he liked Yuri, there were somethings he did not tolerate. Yelling in his bedroom was one of them. “Don’t give me that look Victor I am not yelling at you. Call your Canadian Katsuki, I have decided to accept the job.” Surprise flickered across Victor’s face at the words. Maybe it was Yuri’s turn to be an unpredictable bastard.

     “What changed your mind?” Katsuki asked. There was something unsettling about the quiet tone of his voice. Honestly it reminded Yuri of Phichit Chulanot’s unnerving smile in the middle of a fight.

     “Mila absolved me of some of my more pressing concerns,” Yuri tossed out as casually as possible. Yuuri Katsuki felt like a contradiction in every sense of the word. The Japanese man was not a liar, of that Yuri was certain. Yuuri Katsuki was dangerous. There was no doubt in Yuri’s mind. He wasn’t a snake like his sister Yuuri was a fox. There was mischief in his soul.

     “I’ll call Jean and let him know,” Yuuri spoke softly and ducked his chin into the blue scarf wrapped around his neck. What an odd man Yuuri Katsuki was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a large gap in my writing. Family called. Decided to start a completely new series...sorry. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS I edited and posted this whilst rather drunk


End file.
